lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Gaydar Radio
Gaydar Radio is a British digital radio station for gay men, lesbians and gay friendly people. It is available on DAB multiplexes in London and Brighton, across the UK on Sky Digital Channel 0158, and also online. It broadcasts 24 hours a day, with live programming from 4am to midnight. Format The station plays a mix of dance and mainstream pop music, interspersed with chat and news, with frequent bulletins devoted to news about the gay community. The music becomes more club-orientated during the late evenings and also at the weekend when Club Nation presents some of the best DJs mixing the best feel good music. This music policy also gets the station a huge following from the straight community. The station encourages interaction between presenters and listeners via the Gaydar website's chatrooms. It has a reach of 339,400 (Ipsos/Rajar July 2007) listeners a week in the UK, plus another 2.1 million listening online around the world.Based on figures from www.qsoft.co.uk However, the station currently broadcasts few commercials. Gaydar Radio is based in Twickenham in South West London, in a building called Queen's House, a name that provides a frequent source of amusement for the presenters. In October 2007 the station relaunched it's website as part of GaydarNation and the following month launched GaydarRadio Jukebox offering music downloads of its most popular tracks and exclusive mixes. *Breakfast, co-presented by Neil Sexton and Debbie Ryan, it features the daily competition with The West End Wendies and The Coming Out Story. Also regular correspondents share the latest news and events from their corner of Gay UK, with US entertainment reporter John Kennedy O'Connor guesting on Tuesdays. Two other popular features of the show are the weekly breakfast cereal, Tales from Gaydar Towers, — a little bit of fact and a great deal of fiction about the day to day life behind the scenes at Gaydar Towers. *Mid-morning, former Blue Peter presenter Stuart Miles hosts a three hour daily request show. *Afternoon, Simon Le Vans presents "Your Choice" a three hour request show from 2pm every weekday. *Drivetime, Phil Marriot hosts the drivetime show which broadcasts live from Profile Bar in Soho each weekday from 5pm. History Gaydar Radio started as an internet-only station, being an offshoot of the gay dating website Gaydar. It moved onto Sky Digital and later DAB in London, replacing Purple Radio, a now defunct gay radio station. According to the first station director Jamie Crick, the entire station was originally played off a PC on a table propped up with a gay clubbing directory. In 2006 the station won Best Radio Station at the BT Digital Music Awards. At the 2007 Sony Radio Academy Awards (the UK Broadcasting "Oscars"), Gaydar Radio went on to win Digital Terrestrial Station of the Year. It also collected the same award at the 2007 and 2008 Commercial Radio 'Arqiva' Awards. Presenters *Neil Sexton *Gary H *Simon Le Vans *Alex Duffy *Debbie Ryan *Paul Heron *Faye Lanson *Stuart Miles *Phil Marriott *Alex Baker *Maria Peters Ex presenters *Hugh Stevenson *Yannick Lawry *Jason Rosam *Sam Vangeen *Adrian Clarkson *Lawrie Jordan *Baylen Leonard *Rich B *Kris Di Angelis *Cliff Joannou *Richard Newman *Lea Walker Footnotes See also *Gaydar (website) Category:Radio stations in England Category:LGBT media in the United Kingdom Category:LGBT radio stations